Midnight Questions
by kika
Summary: The bond between Cliff and Nel develops. AlbelxFayt, and CliffxNel
1. Default Chapter

Hey, this is my fic. I'm not that good but, I tried my best. This contains yaoi, AlbelxFayt, implied CliffxFayt, and CliffxNel Please tell me how I can improve my writing, or if you liked it. Even if you hate it, the fact that you bothered to read it is good enough for me. I got a few fics on the road too. I was going to make this a lemon but FF doesn't alow it, and well, I'm a little shy. I do not own any of the characters.

Staring into the dimly lit room, hearing the pants of his partner slow to regular breaths as he shifted. Tonight had been another night of passion. They were not a couple, they were not strangers. They simply never made it an official thing, though he was considering the thought. Feeling the boy next to him turn to cuddle with him.

" Fayt..? "

" yeah.. "

" Have you ever been with another? "

Lifting his head from it's resting place to look at his lover.

" Why do you want to know Albel? "

" So you have. "

" A make out session or two, some heavy petting, but that's it. "

" May I ask who. "

" Well,...it was...Cliff. "

Albel shot up knocking Fayt off of him in the process.

" Him!! "

Looking straight into the emerald eyes. He was furious with the confession, and even a bit jealous. Not because he wasn't the first to pleasure him, but because he knew the other man.

In his eyes, Cliff will never be an ally. Though he won't fight with the older man in the presence of the blue haired boy, he would still give a good glare towards his direction. The reason was simple, the other didn't forgive their past encounters, and he didn't like people in general.

Except this one. The one he was starting to like as more than a bedmate.

" Albel, don't get so mad. It happened a while ago, before you joined us. "

Feeling with a need to explain, though he didn't exactly know why. Fayt pushed his lover back on the bed, he rolled on top and cupped both cheeks, before leaning down to kiss him.

" Don't get jealous, though we both might've spent time together, he's chasing after Nel. "

" Is that why you're with me now. " He was unable to recognize his tone of voice as he spoke.

" No, silly. Me and Cliff did the things we did because we needed to feel alive. To know that we weren't alone. "

" Are you with me for that reason? "

" No, I'm with you because I want to. "

" So if I were to ask you to belong to me, would you still want to? "

" yeah, I would. Now go to sleep "

" Not yet I have more things to do. "

" What're you talking about? "

" You'll see. "

Flipping Fayt on his back, he pulled the blanket over both of them.


	2. Roger's curiousity

I got reveiws, I can't believe it. Okay this was meant to be a one-shot but, well insperation struck with the first two reveiws I read. And after my happy dance I got down to think of what the next chapter was going to be like, and here it is enjoy. For those who reveiwed, you made my day, thank you. well here's the chapter. Oh and this takes place in Elicoor II, either in Peterny or Aquios, your pick for now.

------------

Waking up slightly disoriented as to why he felt as if someone was sitting on his chest. It had been a long night, he didn't plan on getting up till at least noon. Opening his eyes when he felt something shift on him. Apperntly Fayt had other ideas, he was grinning, not that grin he shows to the rest of the group. No, this one was a lecherous grin, Fayt was in the mood.

" Albel, what do you say...we have a little fun, before get up. "

Albel ofcourse grinned an equally lecherous grin, he loved it when the other woke him this way. Moving one of his hands to caress the bare skin of his lover's thigh, and the other to his side.

" Oh, and what game would you like to play? "

Leaning foward, Fayt started to nibble on the ear before whispering huskily in his ear.

" I think you know what game I wan to play. "

" Is that so well, I wou-"

" Hey Fayt I got the per..good morning. "

All three of them froze. Cliff just stood there, Fayt and Albel were hoping he would get the hint and leave. It was like that for a while till someone else decided to intrude.

" Fayt, I wanted to know if you could take me to the bakery....Fayt, what are you doing in Albels bed? Oh, I kno-"

"Cliff get Roger out of here NOW please!! " The blue haired boy was beyond embarassed by this point.

Cliff finaly getting out of his stupor moved to do just that, and Roger protested that he wanted to talk with Fayt. After everyone was out the room, there was a roar of laughter echoing in the vicinity of the room. Albel apperently foun the whole situation funny, his lover on the other hand grabbed his pillow and smacked him with it. That definatly brought the man out of his delerium.

" What was that for maggot? "

" What the hell was so funny that you had to-"

Cut short by a kiss, he barely got to register before it ended. Looking into ruby eyes, he felt himself smile.

" Your facial expression was hilarious, you look really cute flustered like that. "

Moving the boy off of him he sat up trying to locate his discarded clothing. Finally finding it he got up to gather it, looking back a the young man on the bed he decided to do one last thing before dressing. Leaning on the bed he licked his partner's cheek, snapping him out of his daze. Sitting down on the bed, he noticed his lover searching for his own clothes.

-----------------

" Why did you go and drag me out of there, Fayt was going to buy me pie. "

" You brat, what makes you think that, you barely spoke to him. " Cliff picked Roger up by the straps on his shirt, so they could be face to face

" Shut up you oaf. If you'd let me talk a little longer. "

" Shut up kid, any longer and...."

" Hey, what exactly was Fayt doing in Albel's bed anyways? " dusting himself after being placed back on the floor

" ummm...well you see, how do I put this....You're too young to know. " Averting his eyes and scratching the back of his neck

" I'm twelve, and more of a man than you are! " stomping his foot and lifting a fist as if to threaten the older man

" Shut up, don't you got any parents to teach you this type of stuff. " copying the same stance as the child before him

" I'm a long way from home, idiot, can't you tell me. "

" Damnit, Fayt!! " He went back towards the room they just exited and barged right trough the door. Expecting them to continue their session, he yelled at the empty bed instead of the occupants.

" You two better explain to Roger..." realizing they weren't there he looked to the other bed

Finding two sets of eyes staringat him. Fayt still had some of Albel's hair in his hand. It seemed that he was doing the Elicoorian's hair.

"what do you need us to do? "

" Maggot can't do anything himself. "

" I would not be in this situation if you two would remember to lock the door. "

" Hey Fayt can you take me to the bakery? "

" Sure, let me just finish Albel's hair. Do you want to come too? " He stated leaning over the man's shoulder

" Why not, I have nothing better to do since our fun was ruined. "

" Oh, so you two were playing a game. "

" Ouch! Fayt that hurt! " Snatching his hair out of the earthling's hand

" I'm sorry, I'll be more gentle. " Laughing nervously as he retrieved the hair.

" Can I play with you guys next time? "

" Ouch!! Fayt..." growling at his lover for yet another pull at his hair

" Sorry...Roger you're to young to play, and it's only for two people. "

" Actually there can be more than one person...what? "

Two sets of glares were pointed in his direction, one for his commentary, the other was just grouchy cause his hair was pulled agian and he didn't feel like glaring at the teen behind him and settled for the man before him. The child was curious as to what they were reffering to.

Remembering how his parents had explained this matter to him, Fayt decided to explain to Roger the exact same way.

" Well you see Roger, when two people love each other they find ways to express that love, and..."

" So you're saying you love Albel, I always thought you could do better...that Sophia girl's cute...and that woman, Nel, was hot."

" Well.." Avoiding eye contact with the boy he distracted himself with putting the finishing touches on Albel's hair.

" What are you getting at brat.."

" Nel is mine!!"

" Who do I belong to? " came the smoothe voice from the hall.

" umm...hey Nel...baby..I.." Cliff stuttering out surprised to see the woman he just claimed posession of.

" Hi..." Sophia's head poked out from behind the said woman

" Good morning. " another head poked out belonging to Maria.

Both women blushing. They attempted to stop the crimson blade from entering, when Cliff made the announcment.

" What are you all doing outside our door? "

" We...umm...were going to get something to drink" lifting their glasses as to prove it " and decided to see how you were, seeing as you're okay we'll leave bye. "

Running down the hall, waving good bye as they left. It was obvious to all of them that the two women were very nervous, and lying as to why they were there. But didn't have the time to comment, although Nel did stay behind looking at blonde man.

" I'll meet you at the cathedral. " Leaving without another word, or glance at the men (and preteen) in the room.

" I don't know if she was mad at you or not...Fayt can we go to the bakery now? "

" Sure, I'm done Albel. "

" You pulled my hair one too many times." Getting up to glare at the young man still sitting on the bed

" Sorry I'll make it up to you, Cliff why don't you head to the cathedral and meet up with Nel, good luck"

smiling softly at his friend before a hand yanked out of the room.

-------------------

Walking towards the cahtedral very nervously, wondering what Nel would say to him. Taking a deep breath he pushed the doors open.

" What took so long. "

Stiffening slightly " I..ummm....hey.." He was even more nervous now that he had amethyst eyes on him.

Walking closer to the man stepping into his personal space, fondling his hair.

" I'm yours aren't I, Cliff."

"...Nel.."

Leaning up as if to kiss him, " show me you're the man for me." and left as if nothing had happened.

He stood there, in shock and it finally hit him, he had been challenged by the red head.

He had to persuade her, prove to her that he was a man that was worthy of her time. And thus he passed out.

---------------

I think I got a plot going on here. Thanks for reading. I'll see if I can get started on the next chapter. I'll explain why Maria, Sophia, and Nel were doing outside the door probably in the next chapter.

Thanks for reading.

Discalimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this story


	3. Immature

Heading back towards her room, Nel couldn't believe what she just did. She had led him on, she didn't want to. Her opinion of the Klausian was low, and yet..she really did like him despite the fact that she thought he was a womanizing, good for nothing man who succeded because of luck. She couldn't believe that the man ever lifted a finger except to scratch himself.

Opening the door she saw the other females of the group.

" What are you two doing here? "

Sophia looked up from her place on the bed, and Maria from the chair. Both girls immediatly got up asking a hoard of questions.

" How did it go? "

" What happened? "

" Are you going out? "

" Did you hurt him? "

" Did he proclaim his everlasting love for you? "

" Is he okay? "

Getting over her initial shock, she gaped looking at one then the other.

" One at a time! "

The two girls glanced at eachother giving a firm nod in silent agreement, they turned their attention back to the crimson blade.

" Did you rock the kazba?! "

The red head couldn't belive they thought.

" I'm not a slut. What makes you think I slept with him, even more so in a chapel. "

" People have strange fetishes sometimes. "

" So you think that because I'm religious I'd want to have sex in a church? "

Nel didn't feel like arguing with Maria about weird fetishes. Looking at the youngest of the girls for some help.

Sophia shifted her weight impatiently trying to think of how to get the blue haired girl off the subject.

" So what happened, did he kiss you or did you kill him? "

" All I'll tell you is that I told him to...woo me, so to say. "

" Oh, what exactly are you hoping he'll do? " the gun weilder sat back on the chair she was previously sitting in.

" I don't know, I regret doing anything...he..." starting to pace around the room in attempt to relieve stress.

" You like him don't you? And I'm pretty sure he likes you too. Just wait and see, he'll prove it to you. "

" Sophia, you always know how to raise a person's morale. " She stopped to face her smiling softly.

" It's what I'm good for.." Smiling back at her friend.

------------

" I can't believe you two are together....can I be your kid Fayt? " Getting inbetween the couple and taking Fayt's hand as they walked.

" No, you annoy the hell out of me you little brat. " Shoving the child out of the way and taking the hand in his own.

" Roger you have your own parent's."

The rest of the walk was uneventful with only tid bits of fighting between the Elicoorians for a certain hand.

" Stay right here until I'm done okay, Albel can you please keep an eye on him. "

Going to the counter to order a pie for the little Menodix, and other pastries and breads for the whole group.

" I've had enough of you! "

Not bothering to turn around to see what his companions were bickering about this time.

" Can't you two get along. " A sound of breaking glass caught his attention. Looking to see what was going on, he couldn't believe his eyes. He had no idea how the window broke but he did see Albel chasing Roger around the small store.

" Albel!! What do you think you're doing?!! "

" I'm going to kill you. "

" Try and catch me ugly. "

" You'll pay for that! " Pulling out his sword in mid air into a downward slash onto the counter, breaking the display case.

Roger stopped to taunt the man for his lousy aim

" That's enough!! "

" Here's the bill, sir " The somehow unfased woman stated from behind the counter.

He scanned the piece of paper, wondering how she could calculate everything so quickly.

" What I don't have that kind of money. "

" Well we have payment options, if you'd like to hear them. " Smiling brightly as if nothing happened

" Well, what are they? " Grabbing both of the boys arms incase either tried to run off.

" You could pay all at once, work for it, or you could give us all you have and work off the rest. "

" And what kind of work are we talking about? " Raising an eyebrow, knowing it really didn't matter they owed the lady for all the damage, and he just knew that they wouldn't like the jobs they had to do.

" Replacing all the damaged merchandise and washing dishes for the glass, and of course cleaning up the mess your friends made.

He turned to look at the guilty party, seeing that both had gone pale for having to do what they always said was a girl's job.

" Here's all the money I have. " handing the money over " do you two have any money? "

" No. " facing the oldest as he answered " He doesn't have any either. "

" Follow me to the kitchen, here are your uniforms, and-" Handing them frilly aprons.

" Eww, pink...This might be okay with Fayt and Albel but a man like me needs a manly color. "

" Not a lot of men like doing this kind of work so that's all we have. "

" but yours is different. " He tried his best to look cute. He much prefered the plain light green apron to the one he recieved.

" This is mine and it doesn't fit you. The kid can do the dishes and you two can start cleaning up, then start baking. Oh and here. "

" What's this for? " Fayt looked at the bandana that was handed to him, it matched the uniform he was given earlier.

" Wouldn't want your hair in the food, I'll be making a few visits to get the repairs done. "

" Wait, we don't know how to bake. "

" There's a recipe book on the shelf, by the fridge. bye. " Leaving them to work, not once dropping her smile.

" This is all your fault. "

" Blame the brat. " Glaring at the said person.

" Hey you did all the breaking, if you don't remember correctly. " Glaring right back, and preparing to fight

" It doesn't matter who's fault it is, we're already in this mess so get to work. "

Both quiting their argument to look at him, who was already in his pink frilly apron looking like a housewife with pms. Roger just about fell over laughing, Albel on the other hand.

" Do you think the woman would care if we took one of these with us. "

" Yes she would and no I won't. " He was really getting mad with these two.

" Then let's get to work..." Grinning as he took a hold of his lover, and dipped him. Getting a nice feel of his legs.

" Not in front of Roger!! "

" Let's find the bathroom then. " Hand venturing north

" What! No, Albel let go of me. "

" Where would the fun be in that." Leaning down to suckle on his neck

" When Fayt says 'let me go' you let him go. " He said stomping on Albel's foot.

Dropping Fayt on the floor to challenge his now mortal enemy, Roger.

" Shut up, brat! Don't you have dishes to wash. "

" Don't you have a floor to clean. "

" We have bills to pay, so both of you get your aprons on. "

Shoving the pieces of cloth to both of them before going to the broom closet and picking up the equipment needed.

" Let's go, Albel. We have to clean up. " He said before dragging the man out of there.

---------------

Cliff was taking a nice stroll around town, clearing his head and trying to think of a plan to court his red haired love. He could bring her flowers but that wasn't good enough for Nel, she was special and deserved more. He could buy her candy, but that was the same as the flowers, and maybe she doesn't like sweets. He would buy her an engagement ring but it's too soon for that it'll scare off any sane woman. But what could he do that'll please the woman and not look like he was a nutcase. Maybe Fayt could help him out, he's a smart kid.

The first thing he noticed was that the placewas a dump, second were various shouts from inside. Curiousity getting the best of him, he got close enough to make out the words.

" Roger, be careful-"

Hearing glass shatter, interupting what he recognized as Fayt's voice.

" You little worm we already have enough to pay as it is, don't break any more dishes! "

That was definatly Albel.

" Yeah, well your cooking sucks, I can already smell it-" (Roger)

" What are you talking abou...what's that smell? " (Fayt)

" What are you maggots going on about? " (Albel)

" The cake! Albel I told you to turn the oven off! " (Fayt)

" You didn't tell me to do anything! " (Albel)

Yep, it was definatly his friends that caused this wreck, and causing havoc in the kitchen.

/I should go help./

" I'm sorry the bakery is closed today, you'll have to come some other day."

" Huh? Oh, I was going to see if I could help my friends. "

As if on cue there was a scream coming from the building.

" The cakes on fire! " (Roger)

" How did that happen! " (Albel)

" I..It...I don't know! Get some water! " (Fayt)

" That'll ruin the cake! " (Albel)

" If you haven't noticed it's burning! " (Roger)

They just stood there in shock for several minutes.

" Those weirdos are your friends? " She raised an eyebrow, she didn't believe those guys had friends.

" Yeah, well they're not normally so...uh, what's the word.."

" Destructive.."

" Right, I'll pay for whatever's left of their bill. "

" I'll take whatever money you have, I'm losing more money with them in there. "

" Right. "

Walking into the building, along with the owner. Taking a look around the battered area. It looked better but not by much, more like a lousy attempt to clean up.

" Boys come here please. "

All of them came out of the kitchen looking..not so good. The Klausian shoke with retained laughter when Roger came out, laughed out loud when Fayt walked out, and laughed his ass off when Albel came out. Their frilly aprons weren't so pink anymore, Roger looked better than the other two, his hair was slightly out of place. Fayt's hair was dishevelled, his apron burned around the edges with a few tears around the middle. Albel looked better than Fayt, a few hairs sticking up, the apron in better but not decent condition. They were all pouting, making it much funnier to the man.

" Your friend has agreed to pay the rest of what you owe, so good-bye. "

" Really! Thank you Cliff, we'll pay you back, we promise, right. "

" Right! "

Both being happy at the thought of not having to clean, bake, and argue at who did what wrong.

" Send my bill to Fayt. "

" Huh, Albel, what are you talking about! " Turning to face his partner at the remark.

" You owe me. "

" What for? " He was getting really angry at his attitude

" My hair if remember. "

" Good-bye. "

Pushing out the group before anymore damage could be done to her shop.

" How'd you get in this kind of situation? "

The eyes of an Earthling and Menodix glared at two tone haired Elicoorian.

" The big eared maggot. "

That did it for Fayt, he was getting tired of the fighting, and Albel not being able to take responsibility for his actions. Tired of him always pointing the blame at a child, and just fustrated and tired from working to pay for the actions of the two.

" You're the one who pulled out the sword, you're the one who broke everything! "

" See Albel, you shouldn't provoke Fayt. " Roger sneered

" And you provoked him! " Storming off to who knows where.

" You guys really pissed him off. "

The blonde felt out of place, he had never seen the kid so upset. The other two looked ready to run after him, but opting not to.

He didn't even get to tell him how to repay the favor yet. The kid was an important asset to the plan, he was going to the planning after all. But he could always inform the other two, they had to help him anyways, they owed him.

" There's a way you two can pay me back. Ofcourse Fayt will participate too. But for now I want you guys to know what it is. "

" Oh and what would that be? " The child perked a bit at the distraction

" I need you two to help me win Nel over. "

" It couldn't hurt, but it'll make her sad. "

" What makes you say that? " The kid irritated him to no end, but he might come in handy.

" Who'd be happy to be stuck with a brainless idiot like you. "

" If shes not happy with my brains, I asure you she'll be happy with my body. She was coming on to me this morning. "

" Her telling you to meet somewhere is not a come on, and she'd be happier with Fayt. "

" What did you say!! " The little Menodix had no time to run before he was picked up by two very mad people.

" I didn't say anything I swear! " He was dropped on to the ground, so they could resume their conversation.

" I thought so. " Cliff smiled smug grin at the kid.

" Count me out, I won't waste my time on such trivial things. "

He walked off towards the town exit. He didn't care what they did afterwards he just wanted to be alone for a while. If he would've given a glance at the other two he would've seen the worried look of a child.

" Wait Albel, what about Fayt? " Roger ran after his enemy.

" What about him? "

" Well..he just left like that...what if something happens to him. "

" He can take care of himself...he doesn't need us to take care of him. "

" But..."

" Roger...go back with Cliff. "

Turning to see if the man was still there, he let out a sigh, he wasn't. Looking down at the kid he let out another sigh. It was getting late, and you know what they say, the crazy people come out at night. There fore he could not send the kid back alone, Fayt would kill him. Glancing down at the kid once more before he started walking agian.

" Come on let's go.."

The boy was shocked Albel was being nice to him.

" You know, we should really take off these uniforms. "

----------------

Alright chapter 3 is done. The next chapter should say what the girls were doing behind the door. Also the plan on how Cliff and Nel will get together. I didn't really have any idea what this chapter was going to have so I improvised, usually that stuff turns out really good. The bakery scene was slightly off from what I wanted it to be. I was planning on making Roger throw cake at Albel which would've resulted in chaos. In the next chapter Mirage will show up, I kinda forgot about her. And also Roger gets his answers. Thank you so much for reading. And for the reviews, I get a real boost when I think about'em.

disclaimer: I don't own the characters used in this story


	4. Naturally

Dipping his feet in the cool water of the spring. Letting out a sigh as he splashed the water. The events of the day had left him tired and frustrated, and because of that he snapped at his friends. Feeling guilty for yelling at both Albel and Roger, not to mention running off on them. He couldn't help but feel even worse.

" Hey kid, what's up? "

" Huh, oh, hey Cliff. "

Cliff sat down nearby wondering how to start conversation, but someone else beat him to it.

" Sorry, for what happened back there...I.."

" Don't worry about it I understand, I mean those two are a handful by themselves. They're even worse with each other. "

" That's besides the point, I shouldn't have yelled I shouldn't have gotten mad. I know the both of them can be a bit immature at times but...still I shouldn't have gotten-"

" So pissed, if it were me dealing with them I would've gone berserk. You on the other hand dealt with them the whole day. "

" I suppose you're right. "

" Of course I'm right. " Pounding on the youths back.

" Cliff how did it go with Nel? "

" Umm..that well you see, she got really close, playing with my hair, and all just went black.."

" You fainted. That's not like you. "

" Yeah, but before that she said ' show me your the man for me '. That's where you pop in. "

" What do you mean? " Looking up at the man as he put his arm around Fayt's shoulders.

" I mean, you're going to make a plan for the two of us to get together. "

" Shouldn't you be doing that part? "

" I..."

" Couldn't come up with anything, fine I'll help. "

--------

" Come on hurry up they'll be back soon. "

" You don't rush a genius Sophia. I'm almost done with this one. "

" Maria, do you really think they won't notice? "

" No, they'll be too busy to even bother. "

" What if someone else notices? "

" They won't care they'll think a rat did it. There all done. "

Getting up to admire her work, wiping her brow and letting out a deep breath.

" It looks a bit small don't you think? " Taking a closer look at the small hole.

" It may be small but it's enough for us to get a good peek. "

" Oh, and what exactly are you two going to get a peek of? "

" What a dumb question, at Albel and Fayt getting it on. "

" Hey Mirage, back from your trip so soon. " Stopping her observation, walking past Maria in order to give the older woman a hug.

" Mirage! I..."

" No worries, I was thinking of doing the same thing only a little different. " Holding a video camera and a teddy bear.

" I can guess what the camera's for but what's with the bear? "

" Oh what a cute bear! Who's it for? " Sophia snatched the bear out of her hands and cuddled it like one would a baby.

" It's a backup, incase they get rid of the camera. "

" So the bear has one of those small cameras in it? This is better than my plan. " Taking the bear from the teen to inspect it.

" Why don't we go install it while no one's around. "

-----------

Slicing through the vegitation in the forest in annoyance. As we know bored children don't make travels easy for adults, this one was no different.

" Where are we going? Why are you cutting all those branches? Why can't we take a path like normal people? "

" Shut up already!! I don't know why I let you tag along. "

" Easy, we're both worried about Fayt. "

" I'm not worried about him brat! "

" Yes you are admit it, you're worried about him. " Albel came to a stop, clenching his sword tighter.

" What makes you say that? " Loosening his grip on the object in hand.

" The way you look at him, umm...and the way you act around him. " Glancing around the area for any quick escapes.

" Care to explain. " Tightening his grip once more on his sword.

" Well you act calmer with him, and you don't take your eyes off him. You glare at anybody who looks at him for more than a few seconds."

" Hmph...you're seeing things. " Walking off, slashing the branches off the trees on his way.

" I'm not seeing things Albel , you just don't want to admit it. " Mumbling this sentance, before running to catch up with him.

Coming upon one of the many springs in Duggus Forest, Albel decided to take a rest for a bit. Plucking the grass from beneath him, sparing only a glance then tossing it into the water.

Finally catching up with the other, Roger took a seat a small distance from him. Looking at his companion for a bit. He'd been asking this question since morning and no one would give him a good explination. They all avoided the question one way or another, and he wanted answers.

" What exactly is going on between you and Fayt. " He was hesitant to ask, he highly doubted the man would answer him.

" We...are what some would call a lover. "

" What? I don't get it. Is that what you were doing this morning? "

" We were having sex, it's what one does with a lover or what a married couple would do. "

" Oh, okay. So what's sex? "

" It's what one does to express love, or physical desire. "

" Okay, so if I want to show Fayt how much I love him I have to have sex with him? "

" No! I won't allow that! " Turning sharply to face the boy who jumped a foot from his previously occupied spot.

" But you said it's wha-"

" That's a different kind of love. "

" And what would you know about love? "

" Hmph.."

" You're jealous aren't you. " He teased

" I'm not. "

" How do you have sex anyways? " Albel paled, did he have to tell this child everything

-------------

" You seem to have trouble with you're romance. Albel treating you well? " He asked slightly worried.

" Yeah, I wish he was a little more expressive though. "

" I see, well..why don't you take the initiative buy him flowers ask him out for dinner or something. "

" Can you imagine me giving Albel flowers? "

" No but give it a shot, who knows it might work. "

" You're right maybe he just needs to learn. " Cheering up a bit at the thought.

" Great, well then you think up a plan for the both of us. "

Giving Fayt a quick hug, he got up leaving the boy behind. Bumping into someone on his way. It was the devil himself, looking madder than normal. Noticing the tiny figure of Roger behind him looking more smug than he usually was.

" I will help you get the woman, with one condition. " Yeah he was pissed.

" Well hello to you too. "

" If you leave my lover alone, I'll help. " Stretching the word ' my '.

" I'd say I never thought of you as the jealous type but I already figured you are. "

" I'm not jealous. "

" He's been saying that alot. " The rascal never could keep his mouth shut

" Uh-huh, well me and the kid are friends so we will spend time toghether, even more since he's helping me with Nel. "

" Take the brat with you, maggot. "

" What! Why? "

" Come on let's go. " Picking him up by the back of his shirt as he left.

Going on ahead towards his blue-haired lover. Leaving the two behind. Upon entering the clearing he saw Fayt playing with the water.

" You're more trouble than you're worth."

" But you came to look for me, you shouldn't worry I can take care of myself. "

" Tell it to the brat. "

" I'm sorry for worrying you. "

" I wasn't worried, why should I? "

Feeling his heart break a bit but held back any sign of it. " Maybe because you care, or...or..anything..."

" And why would I care about you. "

He couldn't hold back, it was too much. How could he tell the man before him that he wanted more than just passion. Passion was okay but it could never replace love, and right now he wanted love more than anything. But was the other willing to give it to him.

" Don't you dare start to cry. "

" And why not, don't I have the right to cry. You come all the way out here just to tell me you weren't worried..that..you don't care. "

" You're being foolish. "

" Foolish..right. You're right I am a fool..to think that someone like you can love, or even care for someone. " Turning to face the spring. Looking at his own reflection, he couldn't understand why he was doing this. Seeing his tears run down his face, he didn't know if his relationship hurt more or what he was about to do.

" Is that really what you think? Look at me! " Grabbing the boy's arm forcefully turning him around hopng to get a look at those green eyes.

Not getting what he wanted he took the boys chin, claws tearing the skin slightly. His eyes glossed over by tears, face expressionless.

" Let go of me Albel, it's time we ended this. I can't take anymore. You don't even put any part in our relationship unless you get possessive. I'm running out of patience. I'm sorry. "

" What are you talking about? What the hell are you trying to say! "

Breaking free of the other's grasp, he walked towards the entrance of the clearing. " I'm trying to say that.."

Albel didn't know what he was thinking but he went to embrace his lover, he knew that now was not a time to think of pride or anything else. He was losing the only one that tried to understand him, the only one who tried to coax him out of his shell.

" What do you think you're doing? Let go of me! " Thrashing around as he felt himself being picked up. (bridal style)

" No, I asked you once that if I asked you to be mine, you said you would. "

" You never asked me to be yours, I'm free to make my own descisions, now let me go. "

" I'm asking you now. " Feeling the boy calm down slighlty he loosened his grip on him.

" ....Albel..."

" You're important to me...I care for you I just...I don't know how to express it..."

He really wished they could sit down, Fayt was heavy and he didn't know how much longer he could continue to carry him.

" That's okay, I just wish you could at least do so in private." Wraping his arms around partner's neck and , leaning his head on the shoulder.

" Fayt..."

" Yeah. "

" You're heavy. " That said he dropped the blue-haired boy onto the ground, forgetting that he was holding onto him. He was dragged down with him.

" Albel you idiot you ruined the moment! You didn't even kiss him. "

" Seriously, you could try to be more romantic. " Chuckling at the scene.

" Shut up maggots, you two don't have to deal with anyone. " Albel snapped at the two audience members.

Fayt got flustered when he finally realised that the two had been watching them the whole time. He didn't even notice them.

" How long..oh god this is not happening. Albel get off. " Pushing the long haired Elicoorian off, to go splash water on his face.

" I got teary eyed when Fayt was going to breakup with you Albel, I mean you two obviously like eachother, besides the fact that you're a lousy person. "

" You've got alot of nerve worm, but that can be fixed. " Flexing his claw, as if Roger were inbetween the blades, he sprinted towards him. Roger's first idea was to run to Fayt, who was washing the cuts he received earlier. Jumping onto the unsuspecting Earthling's back, knocking him off balance. They both ended up in the, surprisingly deep spring. Albel in his mad rush couldn't stop in time, so he too ended up soaking wet.

" You two really are a bunch of trouble, and ya end up dragging the kid along with ya. " Shaking his head at the three of them.

" Maybe we should all just go home. "

" or maybe we-"

" No you cannot drown Roger. " Dragging the said boy out from under the water.

--------------

All the women were in Maria and Sophia's room playing a game poker. Waiting up for the men, who had yet to show up.

" The boys sure are taking their time do you think they are okay? " Sophia asked.

" They're fine, Roger's probably being a handful you know how children are. " Maria responded not bothering to look at the girl.

" Yeah, kind of feel sorry for Fayt, he's the one the kid likes the most. And we all know that where Fayt is a Nox isn't too far away. "

" Do you think that maybe they got in with out us knowing? " Nel thought Cliff would be asking her out with a dozen roses by now.

" Go check the peep hole. "

" Okay. " getting up to see through the hole they made this afternoon to ' check up ' on the occupants of the other room.

" Maria, I can't see a thing. It's too dark. "

" What do you mean? " Getting up to check for herself

" Looks like someone's plan didn't work too well. " Mirage teased.

" Do you know how long it took to make that! " Panic ensued.

" It took about five hours. " The brownhaired girl answered.

" Five long hours. I put alot of hard work into that and it ends up it wasn't worth it. "

" What if we use one of the flashlights Mirage brought with her. "

" I think they'll notice. " Nel stated shuffling the cards like an expert.

" Wait, this means..Mirage your plan might not work either. " Cheering up slightly at thinking that she wasn't the only one that overlooked the problem.

" Don't worry, I got night vision installed, just in case. "

" Enough already, you're young and the only thing you think about is watching two guys...doing things..." Blushing mid sentance.

" Well, what else do you want us to do? " The blue haired earthling questioned.

" I'm doing this strictly out of buisness. "

All eyes turned to the klausian woman, looking very proud of herself.

" I think it's time this world got a porn industry going, I'm even making plans for a movie theatre. "

Looking at eachother then back to the woman with an idea, they all had the same question.

" Porn? "

" Do you really think the two would agree to being video taped and veiwed through out the world? "

" T.V hasn't even been invented here yet. "

" What is this ' porn '? "

" Answer number one, yes porn. Number two, I'm going to make them sign a contract sooner or later. Number three, yes it has. " Holding up a ' Greeton Times ' magazine with an old fashioned tv on it. " and number four, Porn: creative activity, writing, pictures, or films, with no artistic value other than to stimulate sexual desire. " She said sounding like a spokesman.

" Oh, okay. " They said togehter slightly weirded out that she had all this planed out and researched.

-----------

I'm going to end it here now. I've been a bit depressed so it might not be as funny as the others. I already have the next chapter planned out.

Cliff will go on his date. That's all I'll say, the definition for porn that Mirage gave out in this chapter is from , although her making her own porn buisness came out of the blue. I figured Nel wouldn't know what porn was since they probably only had prostitutes back then.

Thank you for thos who reviewed and those who bother to read this, in my opinion, badly written fic. I was never good at writing and it makes me happy to know that you guys like it. I have a low self esteem people bear with me.

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters used in this story.


	5. Daybreak

" Yay, we're camping! " Cheered the youngest of the group jumping all over the place.

" Shut up maggot! I'm in no mood to hear your festivitites. "

" Ah, a nice relaxing evening with nature. " Cliff stated leaning on a fairly large boulder.

" It's been a while since we camped out, I'll get a fire started. " Picking up a few twigs and leaves to get it going and branches to feed it later on through the night. He didn't have to go far away from camp, for the leaves were already starting to fall. Even though it was still warm outside winter isn't too far away. Deciding he had enough to make a fire he went back, surprisingly no fighting between Albel and Roger had occured.

" Can I see how you make a fire, please. " Roger didn't lose any enthusiasm while he was gone.

" I was just planning to use my ' blazing sword '. "

" Here you can use my lighter. " Tossing the object to Fayt, who barely caught it.

He looked at the lighter for a bit, noticing an animated woman with cat ears, tail and paws in a light green bathing suit, winking with a heart beside her. ( FF7: Caith Sith's slots: lucky girl ) " Where'd you get this? " He turned his questioning gaze to the Klausian.

" My old man gave it to me when I turned sixteen. "

" Oh. " He looked at the lighter once more before rearranging the brush, he clicked the lighter a few times till it finally lit. Closing the object. " Here Cliff. " He tossed it back to the owner. Taking a few of the larger sticks he gathered and stuck them in the ground.

The young Menodix was warming up by the fire trying to get his clothes a little dryer, and the older Elicoorian was watching his lover do whatever it was he was doing. Until he noticed him take off his shirt. " What are you doing! " Getting over to the fire to place the shirt back on the Earthling.

" I was going to dry my shirt, I don't want to catch a cold. " He explained to the man as the shirt he had just taken off was placed back on.

This scene caught the attention of the other two campers, who just stared at them.

" You catching a cold is a risk I'm willing to take. "

" Well I'm not willing to risk my health because of your possessive attitude. "

" And it's not like we haven't seen Fayt without his shirt. " Said the Klausian reclining back onto the boulder.

" Yeah like when we walked in on you two about to have sex. "

Everybody looked at Roger like he'd grown devil horns and a pointy tail, except for Albel who always pictured him like that.

" Who told you about....that..? " Getting flustered by the fact that the child knew what they were doing.

" Albel did, why? "

The eyes now turned to Albel who was sharpening his claws. Feeling the stares he looked at them. " One of us had to do it. "

" We'll talk about this later, let's just get some rest. Roger take some of your clothes off, I don't want you to get sick. "

" But I'm not sleepy..." He whined, taking his clothes and hanging them by the fire.

" Albel you too. " Ordering the man to do so as he proceeded to take off his clothing.

" I don't intend to go semi nude in front of these worms. " Going over to sit by one of the many trees.

" You don't leave much to the imagination to begin with, that skirt doesn't hide much, niether does the shirt. "

" Fine go ahead and get sick but I'm not going to take care of you. " Fayt said firmly before he had a chance to comment on what Cliff had said.

Leaning agianst the tree, intending to get some sleep but felt a body sit next to his. Opening one of his eyes he saw it was Fayt, pulling the younger male closer to his form, noticing that he was only wearing a pair of shorts (boxers). He looked to see what the other two were doing. Cliff was talking to the boy, he couldn't tell what they were talking about but Roger seemed to be be listening very closely. He then turned back to the younger male, who was now resting his head on his shoulder, sighing lightly he layed his head on his lover's. Drifting to sleep, dreaming of many kinky things he could do to him the next night.

--------

" Where are they, why aren't they back yet? " Maria was pacing in her room, worried out of her mind.

" Maybe Roger and Albel got them arrested.." Nel said playing a game of solitare since two of the girls were worrying and the other was doing who knows what in the corner.

" Well hopefuly it's that and not something worse. " Sophia commented looking out the window.

" Maybe we should look for them. " Not bothering to look up from her game.

" That's a good idea, we could go look for them, and you two can wait for them here. Let's go Nel. " To anxious to check if the arrangments were okay with the other girls, she dragged Nel out of the chair she was sitting on, ignoring her protests. Maria just looked at the girl as she left, shrugging she decided to continue the card game that was left behind.

" that's the perfect plan..." She heard the woman whisper from the corner, wondering the sanity of the blonde.

" What is? " She was a bit scared to ask but did so anyways.

" They'll sign the contract and I'll be the almighty queen of the world! " She cackled loudly. The Klausian had obviously gone far beyond making a porn industry, it seems shes planned for world domination. This was going to be a hard situation for the young earthling. Mirage was a dear friend, and she didn't know how to break it to her.

" How are you so sure that these people will respond to porn anyways, even more so gay porn? " Mirage turned to stare at her. She had forgotten that the other girl was there. She glanced around the room, noticing that it wasn't hers and also that the other two were missing.

" Where are the others? "

" Sophia and Nel left to look for the boys. "

" They're not back yet? " She dwelled on this thought for a moment before returning her attention back to the leader of Quark. " I know it will do well because of the way it's doing back on Earth and the other planets. And gay porn's just the start, it'll drag in the money needed to continue the productions. And what's so bad about it, you guys listen and will soon be watching the two of them. Besides you should be happy, I'm selling the dvd copies to you three at half price. "

" Greeton may have invented a tv but I'm positive they've yet to make a dvd player. "

" I missed that detail, wel at least I planned for vhs releases. " She said holding up blank tapes.

--------

" AHHHHHHHH!!! "

Fayt jumped to his feet at the frightened scream, looking around the camp area. His eyes spotted the other two from across the fire. Roger was pale and Cliff was...laughing..clutching to his sides. He spotted Albel in the corner of his eyes, moving somewhat sluggishly.

" Tha...that was priceless..." The blond gasped out between the laughter. His face was turning red with the lack of air.

" SHUT UP!! You scared me!! " Reviving from the fright, glaring at the man that was now leaning on a tree trying to regain his composure. Looking down to the ground he spotted the rock Albel had used to sharpen his claws, picking it up he threw it at the Klausian. Hitting him on the back of his head, knocking the man unconscious. The Earthling just stared at the scene, his mouth agape.

" Nice throw kid. " Albel praised sounding like his nose was clogged. Sitting back down onto the tree he was sleeping on. His affection for the child rose a few notches.

" Roger...nevermind..just go to sleep. We'll talk in the morning. " Laying back down next to his lover. As he felt the beggining of a headache kick in.

" I can't I'm scared.." He pouted. " Can I sleep with you guys? "

" Sure. " " No. "

Roger ignored the older man knowing that Fayt wore the pants in the relationship, he assumed so anyways. He ran to the two once agian ignoring Albel as he got right between them and snuggled closer to the blue haired teen. The other Elicoorian snorted which was soon followed by a sneeze and coughing fit. Looking back to his partner, meeting his gaze. The other was smiling slightly, as he moved one of his hands to intertwine with the other's. He couldn't help but smile back just a little.

---------------

" Sophia let's go back. It's getting late and we need rest. " Stopping in her tracks to try to reason with the now even more worried Sophia.

" But...we haven't found them yet. Mirage and Maria are going to get even more worried when we return empty handed. "

" We already looked all over town, and they're going to get worried about us if we don't return soon. "

The teen whirled around to face Nel. Worry shining brightly through her eyes. " Don't you care. Your potential boyfriend's out there, Fayt and Roger forgot their weapons, their armor-"

" Ofcourse I'm worried! But both Cliff and Albel have their equipment! And all four of them have battle experience.." She snapped

" I'm worried Nel, it's really late and..well, we've looked all over town...where do you think they could be? "

" If I knew I'd march right up to that idiot and drag him back by his ears, begging me forgiveness..." Nel had a fire deep within her eyes that assured that she would indeed do that.

" You're talking about Cliff, right. I'd do that to Fayt but I might get my hand cut off. " She laughed

" Huh..do you...have any...feelings...for.." Feeling as if she were going through uncharted territory.

" No, not really, I like someone else...but.." She looked down towards the ground, kicking it lightly with her foot.

" It's not responded, either that or you're a pedophile. "

" It's not responded..or at least that's how it seems. " She turned her gaze towards the skies.

" I see..." She felt uncomfortable, she figured she either liked Albel, or Cliff. Both already having a special person in their life, or soon to have one in Cliff's case. She was simply playing hard to get. " Let's head back. Tomorrow we'll search for them in the feilds. " Grabbing at the girl's arm, pulling her from her trance. Sophia didn't fight, she just walked in the direction she was being pulled in.

-----------

Cliff woke up feeling his head ache, as well as his arm. He had no idea how he could fall asleep on top of it, or on a tree root. Getting to his feet, slowly, feeling a bit dizzy as he stood. He looked around, the fire had already died down to flickering embers. The clothing was still in place, taking a look to see where the brat had slept. He spoted him with the happy couple, sleeping peacefully in Fayt's embrace. Albel was in a sitting position, with his lover's head in his lap. His hand in the mass of blue hair, looking a bit closer at Albel's face, noticing something different. Then he saw it, a snot bubble formed and popped, the man's face had a bit of snot running underneathe his nose. He had appearently caught a cold.

Suddenly he sneezed, yanking all of them out of their slumber. Mainly the boy in his lap since his head fell to the ground when Albel bent his knees from the recoil.

" Albel, why did you do that? " Holding the side of his head, as he leaned on an elbow.

" It's not /sneeze/ my fault. " He said holding his nose.

" Don't tell me...you got a cold..go wash up a bit, we'll leave in a minute.." He said walking over to put on his now dry clothes.

" Don't order me around! "

" Now! " Turning back to him, pointing in the direction of the spring, pants in hand

" Yes, dear. " He said looking like a scolded puppy.

Roger and Cliff couldn't help but laugh at this.

" And you two will have a lot of explaining to do, when we get back. "

" Yes, sir. " They recited in unision. Finding out he was just as dangerous as any woman with a hormonal imbalance.

-------

The four women split up in order to cover more ground when searching for the mising males. Currently Maria and Sophia were looking in the Irisa feilds while Mirage and Nel looked in the Sanmite steppes.

" I don't see them anywhere, where do you think we should look now? " She said taking a drink of water. Looking at Nel for her suggestion.

" We should check Surferio, then the forest, after that we regroup. "

" Sounds good. " Getting up from the riverside she walked over to the runoligist. " Well then, let's go. " Moving up the hill ahead of Nel, she saw something. Stopping to get a better look, not wanting to get any hopes up.

" Why did you stop? "

" I think I see them but I'm not sure.."

" We're heading that way anyways, we could get a closer look. "

Nodding she kept her eye on it so she wouldn't lose it.

Getting a closer look at what Mirage saw, she noticed it wasn't another Moonshadow clan member. It was definatly them. " That's him! That bastard is going to do ALOT of explaining! " She ran off before Mirage could stop her. Shaking her head she started to run after the crazed woman, hoping she wouldn't kill the man. By the time she reached them, Cliff was on his knees in front of his red haired love. Albel was smirking and Roger was on the ground laughing. Mirage and Fayt both stared, from what she could make out Nel threaten to kill her would be boyfriend and he was trying to get back on her good side.

" We'll go out for a romantic walk, just the two of us. Then we'll get something to eat, and...and...you get to choose what we do afterwards."

She tried really hard to keep a stern look on her face, but it softened just a bit...sighing. " Fine..just don't do it agian. "

" Thank you. " Still on his knees he embraced Nel's legs, nuzzling her stomache while mumbling various thing. She got a strange look on her face. She pushed him off and turned around. " I'll be ready before sunset, I'll see you then. "

" Alright...well let's get going, Mary and Sophy must be hysterical by now. What were you guys doing last night, anyways? "

" We were camping. " Roger input cheerfully. In his mind he spent a night in the wilderness and survived, making him feel more manly.

" Is that so, well then aren't you a strong man. " Boosting his ego more.

" I don't think so, last night he screamed like a girl. " Cliff stated grinning at the angered face he made.

" And what's so bad about screaming like a girl. "

" Nel I didn't mean anything by it, I swear. Why don't we head back, talk a little get to know eachother. " Wrapping an arm around her waist leading her back to Peterny. Leaving the group behind them. " So..umm..why don't we sit down for a while. " He suggested, starting to think of possible topics she might be interested in, or he might need for later references. She looked at him then nodded her head. Feeling he should start a conversation with her, he was about to say something but didn't get the chance to do so.

" Don't say anything..." She said softly, she was enjoying herself, as they layed down under a tree, watching the clouds as they flowed by.

She didn't say anything when Cliff pulled her closer to him. Not being able to sleep the previous night, she had been to busy, looking for him. Worring, despite the fact that she knew he could take care of himself. She always told herself that they would never workout, that they couldn't possibly hold a relationship with the man beside her. That he would leave her, just like he did back then. They were too different, she was serious, he..he wasn't. She thought ahead, he lived by the second, not thinking of what might happen tomorrow. He was from another world, lived differently, one of them would have to give their up life. She didn't know if she was willing to do that for him. But for now she should give it a try, Fate liked to play her games, perhaps she should play along for once. Even if she couldn't help but think of the possible things to come. And she fell asleep, with nothing to keep her awake.

" You shouldn't think of those things Nel...we'll encounter problems, but it's nothing that we won't be able to handle. " He yawned hugging Nel as she slept, leaning his head on hers. Seeing a bird fly above them before he too fell asleep.

---------------

I was planning to post this before thanksgiving, but I was too busy. I know Cliff and Nel didn't go on their date, but I added that moment to make up for it. Also what kind of food do you think Nel likes? I think I need to add more Sophia and Maria in the story, other than them peeping.

Next chapter the queen makes an appearence. I already had this chapter planned since the third chapter, I just needed to branch out to it.

Thanks to those who reveiwed and read this story. I'm starting to get over my depression, it was probably the holiday stress.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters used in this story.


	6. Everywhere, Nowhere

" When are we going to stop and eat, Maria? " Sophia asked clutching her stomache.

" Soon, we just need to get to the inn. Hopefully they found them, and didn't kill them. " Walking beside the girl trying to ignore her stomache.

" You don't really think that they'd kill them do you? "

" No, Nel would probably seriously injure Cliff and leave him to die. "

" That doesn't help much. " Turning to look at Maria as they walked.

" It's what Cliff get's for falling for someone like Nel. "

" Nel's not that bad. " The symboligist stopped walking.

" No, but she gets moody when she's worried. " Noticing her friend stopped, she turned around facing her.

" I think it's more along the lines of easily agitated. "

" Same thing, you think maybe she's bi polar? "

" Probably menstrual. " They both shrugged and continued their trip to the inn.

-----------------

Not too far from the town of Peterny a group of four were miserably, well miserable for two, making their way back to the town.

" So, I have to think of a romantic date for Cliff, who has his date tonight as you know, I'm not sure if I'll be able to think of an idea by then. "

" Fayt, first of all calm down, I'll help with what I can, I'm positive you can convince Sir sneeze-alot, and the itching beast to help. " Pointing to the two behind them.

Fayt turned to look at them and indeed the two looked bad. Albel was shaking slightly, arms wrapped around himself as he tried to keep warm, despite the fact that it was a warm day and Roger wouldn't stop scratching.

" Maybe we should hurry up and get back we'll think of something there. " She suggested once she got his attention once more.

" Mirage you don't have to be mean..I'm just itchy. "

" Oh, and what about him? "She asked the kid.

" He's just proud. "

" Shut up. I'm fine. " He glared at the woman.

" Let's go, Albel they obviously want to humiliate us manly men. " Looking and sounding sad probably just to put them through a guilt trip.

Albel kneeled down so Roger could get on his shoulders, getting back up they both sniffled as they went past the two.

" Those two confuse me sometimes. " Mirage said looking at the retreating forms.

" You get used to it after a while. "

-----------------

She felt odd. This obviously wasn't a bed, and her pillow was no pillow. And she noticed that she wasn't inside like she should be, had she decided to go to sleep. And why was her hair wet. Getting up to inspect her surroundings, after doing so she touched her hair wanting to find out what the moisture was. Pulling her hand back to take a look, it was a translucent type goo.

" mm...Nel you look so hot in that french maid's uniform..."

Looking at the male besides her in mild confusion, wondering what a french maid was as well as why he mentioned handcuffs. He sounded pleased which was why she was confused. Why would someone be happy about handcuffs?

Looking back at her hand she figured that Cliff had drooled on her. Laying back down she stared at the clouds, waiting for the Klausian to wake up.

" ..whips..didn't think you were the type..."

She shot yet another confused slightly shocked look at him before turning her gaze back to the clouds. Feeling him shift as he laid an arm across her middle. She didn't react, she stiffened when it traveled lower, trying hard not to do anything. The hand stopped moving, releasing her breath only to inhale it once more when the hand moved back up agian only this time it started to travel underneathe her skirt. She immediately got up, waking Cliff with her movement, and punched him before he could react and stalked back to town.

Cliff just layed where he was, too shocked to move. Wondering why his red haired love did what she did. Getting little flashbacks of his dream, he got a silly grin on his face before falling back to sleep.

--------

Okay, you guys probably noticed that it's been about a month since I updated but I have a pretty decent excuses.

1) Planning out the chapter, which unfortunatly got interupted when I got sick. I barely got out of bed that week.

2) I got X the whole tv series so me watching that interfeered with me typing the story.

3) I got depressed twice, with the ending of X, and seeing all of Last Exile. Any of you ever get depressed after watching a whole series or playing a videogame?

4) It's a busy month with christmas and what not, and my mom usually makes parties in which I prepare the food, and help with the decorations.

5) I'm still depressed. It's a nostalgic time of year for me.

6) When I was almost done, I didn't like the way it turned out so I scrapped it completely.

So there you have it. I know this is short, but this is only half of what I planned out. The other half should be out soon, but I make no promise.

Thanks to those who reveiwed, and to those who read this. Happy New Year!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters used in this story.


	7. Whatever

She was outraged, furious. How Dare he put a hand on her, touch her the way he did. And ofcourse, how did she allow it to happen.

She kept walking not once looking behind her or stopping to apoligize to the people she had bumped into. Not bothering to greet Fayt or Mirage as they chatted or so much look at them, she just walked past them like they were invisible.

" What's wrong with her? " The Klausian said looking as the obviously mad redhead walk up the stairs.

" That's odd where's Cliff? " Fayt questioned as his green eyes searched for his friend.

At that moment the two starving females came back plates filled with food. Maria having seen her comrade's state and hearing the question that left the teenager's mouth, put down her plate, but didn't sit down.

" Fifty says he's knocked out somewhere. " Putting money down on the table as she made the bet.

" I take your bet, and say he's hanging from a tree. " Mirage said calmly, grinning like she already knew the outcome.

Fayt just looked oddly at the two women make their bets, and lay money on the table. Sophia merely looked curiously at the two before digging into her meal.

" Actually now that I think about it where's Albel and Roger? "

" More than likely Roger said some off hand comment-" The blonde started but was interrupted by a blue haired gunner.

" Or did something stupid. "

" And Albel is currently trying to kill him. "

" Personaly, I think Albel would kill Roger just for kicks. " Maria said after swallowing her food

" Don't say that I'm sure they're out doing something fun. " Shooting a look at the two females so they wouldn't worry Fayt.

" That doesn't really help Roger's idea of fun is teasing Albel, and Albel's idea of fun is killing. "

" That's bound to bring lots of fun. " Everyone looked at the nineteen year old and just shook their heads.

---------------------

"I'm going to kill you, you weak flea infested mongrel. "

" I told you I don't have any fleas, you're just-EEP! "

Sword having come to close for comfort, even though he was ill and seeing double didn't stop the man from being deadly. Roger was just hoping to last long enough for him to pass out. Which shouldn't take long considering how he was beet red and sweating excessively. Quickly finding a tree he climbed up in order to catch his breath for a short while. Trying to think up a plan other than run away.

" Don't think you can run, I know how to climb trees you little worm! " Albel looked worse than before. But besides the fact that he was about to pass out didn't stop him from acting like he normally did. He stopped to scratch his head.

" I already told you I don't have fleas, you must've gotten them from Cliff! " Trying really hard to ignore the itching spot behind his ears. He knew it was possible that he had passed some fleas to Albel but it was also possible that the man currently threatening him could've passed them onto him. But he knew he was most likely the guilty one since he had been itching the whole morning. Not that he would admit it, it wasn't worth his life.

" I haven't been anywhere near the maggot! "

" What about Fayt! " He knew he had him there, the violent man was always near him, he should know, he's always there too.

" Stop placing the blame on others, worm! " Getting fed up with talking and knowing that going up the tree would cause him more harm to himself than his current victim. He decided to throw the sword instead, if he missed he could always get the boy with his claw. Throwing the object like a javelin, it missed bumping into a branch making it fall hilt first.

" OUCH!!"

That caught both by surprise, Albel walked behind the tree finding a cliff he peaked over the edge while Roger jumped down beside him, the dispute left behind them as curiousity sparked to life with the profanities that came from below.

Both saw a figure from below, blonde hair black clothing, muscular body. They instantly knew who it was.

-------------------

Being rudely awakened by his pleasent dreams of Nel, and hit once agian in the eye, not the one his fiery love had hit, but the other. He could tell that his eye was swollen and bruised, and surely this hit would bruise as well. Looking at the sky the sun was already dipping into the horizon and Nel probably didn't feel like going on their date.

" It's really late I should head back. "

As he started to walk he tripped over an object on the ground, thus falling face down on the hard ground. Sitting up he felt something wet travel down his nose, raising his hand to wipe it off, he realized it was blood.

" Great today just ain't my day. Someone must really hate me. "

And indeed back in a hotel room, Nel was violently punching a vodoo doll with some resemblance to Cliff, while cursing him under her breath. Having enough control to not shove one of her daggers through the doll repeatedly.

Looking down at the object that threw him on the ground. He noticed it was a sword and picked it up, he'd take it to Fayt for him to decide if it was useful, if not they could always sell it. Taking a look around before leaving, swearing he could hear contained laughter. He shrugged supposing it was something that happened after getting to many blows to the head.

Upon leaving the area laughter rang loud and clear.

--------------------

He made it back to the inn without incedent, luckily. Once he walked through the door he fell under the questioning gazes of his crew. Which was broken when Maria asked her question.

" Were you knocked out somewhere or were you hanging from a tree? "

Slightly surprised by the odd question he just answered. " Knocked out somewhere. "

" Alright! " She got up and cheered for a bit before breaking out into a happy dance.

It was odd seeing his leader cheer for his misfortune, but this group was weird like that so he just shrugged it off.

" Oh well fifty isn't that much I suppose, here you go. I should've known Nel wouldn't hang him up in a tree though. "

That explained alot to him. " Which reminds me, here I found this. " Showing Fayt the sword without mentioning that he had tripped over it.

Examining the sword given to him Fayt immediatly looked back up.

" This is Albel's where-"

" I only hit you once what happened? " Cutting him off, she walked up to the table. Keeping some distance between themselves.

" I was hit by something, and then...tripped..over that. " He said glaring slightly at the sword.

That's when the last of the missing members appeared. Cliff and Nel were too wraped up in their conversation to notice. But they did not go unnoticed.

" And may I ask where you two have been. " The three remaining girls knew to stay out of both conversations.

" We were just having fun. " Roger said looking a bit nervous. Albel said nothing and merely scratched his head.

" Care to explain this. " Holding the sword within their vision.

" It's his fault! " Both exclaimed at the same time pointing their fingers at one another in synchronous.

------------------

Alright, once agian I wrote the chapter, didn't like it and scrapped it. I hope I don't make a habit of this, it's annoying. Anyways another thing I don't like is when you get ideas around like 2 in the morning. I stayed up till 4 to write this, well really it was till 3:23.

To tell the truth this chapter was nothing like what I wanted but it's still a good chapter (I think so anyways). I was supposed to bring in the queen but that won't happen until at least two more chapters. That's if they go the way I plan them. I'm getting into the flow of writing so I should update more often, I don't promise anything though. I finished this quite a while ago but kinda forgot to post it. I was going to post it the next day when I woke up but well....let's just leave it at that.

I don't own the characters used in this story.


	8. Evolution

Passing various people on the street, who were by this hour, mostly drunks heading home and failing miserably. Doing her best to ignore the calls and beating the ones who go too close for comfort with her staff. Sophia didn't like wandering around this late at night but she didn't want Maria wandering around by herself either so she came with her.

" Maria, where exactly are we going? "

" I heard there's an underground casino around here somewhere. "

" I didn't know that was legal. "

" It's not that's why it's underground. "

" Oh. I didn't bring any money though. "

" Don't worry, you can borrow Nel's. " Handing her a small pouch filled with fol.

" Huh? " Staring at the bag in her hands.

" Don't worry, I have Mirage's. I was going to take Cliff's but he was practically broke. "

" They let you borrow their money? "

" No, I'm pretty sure Mirage won't mind. "

" What about Nel? "

" Oh, look we're here. " Picking up her pace toward one of the buildings.

Placing the bag in safe keeping, deciding not to use it unless necessary. She started running after her friend.

" Okay everything's set up, and ready to go. Now all I need is for the actors to start acting. "

" When you said you were starting a...what was it call? " Making a circular motion with her hands "...Porn. I thought you were joking. But I

see that you're actually going through with this. And I wanted to tell you that I think what you're doing to Fayt is wrong."

" I see. Well, Nel I appreciate your opinion, you are a highly valued employee here at Mirage inc. "

" Mirage inc. ?"

" It's the name of my company, and you're the vice president. Sophy and Mary are still a bit young to run that position, but you'll do just fine. And also, have this kitty as a gift from me to you. "

Studying the stuffed animal while letting what was just said sink in, she handed the toy back. " I can't accept this, I just can't. "

" Not a cat person, well I have stuffed dogs if that's what you preffer. " Bringing the said plush out from underneath her bed. Looking at the other for any sign of accepting the gift. " No, well I also have a bird, or if you want I have a lizard. Do you preffer iguanas? "

" I don't want anything..I just came here to tell you that me and Cliff are going stargazing. " She was getting nervous.

" Oh than why not take the little lizzard. Look it's cool-"

" I don't want to be recorded while trying to start a relationship with someone."

" What...Alright I need heterosexual material too. Well can you at least tell me which one you like most. "

" I like them all. "

" Great, well then have fun. "

After finally getting most of the fleas off Roger, and chasing his lover with cold medicine. Fayt collapsed on the bed.

" Why do I have to wear this stupid thing on my head? " Poking at the plastic on his head.

" Because that way the fleas won't get on the furniture. "

" You shouldn't say anything Albel. Fayt knows what he's doing. "

" You shouldn't say anything you little parasite, you gave them to me. "

" You should rest by tomorrow you should feel better, but you'll still need rest so no chasing Roger. " He highly doubted that telling him would stop the attempt of murder but maybe this once he'll listen.

" You hear that. " Sticking his tongue out at the older male

" I hear you screaming for help!"

He knew that by the 'eep' and the sound of crashing, that a chase had begun and some of the furniture will have to be replaced. By miracle they didn't hit him.

" It's a lovely night out isn't it. " She said sitting down on one of the chairs they brought along.

Kneeling down in front of her taking a hand in his. " Everything is lovely with you around. "

Nel just sighed. " Cliff knock it off. "

" You know, women would kill for a guy like me. "

" I'm sure they would, but cheap tricks won't work on me. " She felt him sit on the concrete in front of her, leaning his head on her lap.

" I'm sorry, for not making it to our date earlier or being romantic enough, I should've brought some candles, some food, and wine. So we could have a picnic under the stars. "

" I already ate. After being mad at you for a while, we had some icecream talking about little things. "

" We being.."

" Fayt, Maria, Mirage and Sophia. "

" And what did the three ladies have to say. "

" Nothing much, just gave their opinions on our matters. "

" And what were their opinions of my charming looks. " He imitated the act of tossing his hair.

" What makes you think we talked about your looks. " Starting to caress his scalp, while watching the stars.

" I pretty sure that's the only reason you're going out with me. "

" Think what you want. "

" Well if it's not my looks then it must be my great ass. " She smiled at this suggestion.

" I'm sure that's it. "

" Are you being sarcastic? "

" No, ofcourse not. You have a great butt. "

Seeing a shooting star, she remebered when the queen told her that whenever she saw a shooting star to make a wish and it would come true.

She woud've made a wish, but she saw no need for it. Her wish has already surpassing what she had hoped.

Okay I know it's been a long time and I'm not going to make an excuse or make any predictions as to when I'll post the next chapter or what it's going to be about because I suck at predicting this story's future. So I'm kinda going with the flow on this one. And thank you all for reveiwing. I'm kind of only expected five or four and most of them being flames. And amazingly so I've yet to recieve a flame. I'm really lucky. So I thank all of my reveiwers you all make my day. It feels like getting an award when I think of you guys.


	9. Task

Umm...I have no excuse as to why I haven't updated. I never forgot about this fic, I had decided to just let it die. But I received a review that asked me to continue, and well I don't recall how long ago it was that I said I would revive this story. Ever since then I've been thinking on how to go about this story so that it wouldn't die again. And till this day I have no idea how this will end up but I've got a general idea. Knowing me that idea will change drastically. Okay here goes.

123

Nel snapped from her dreams, realizing that both of them had fallen asleep. Looking at their surroundings on the roof, wondering what had awoken her. Feeling a few drops of water fall on her, it wasn't until rain poured down harder that she pulled out of her haze. Shaking the blonde against her legs in an attempt to wake him, but it only caused him to fall on his side.

Sighing she figured there would be no point in rushing, seeing as she would have to change either way. Leaning over Cliff in another attempt, shaking him harder. This worked better than the first time around.

"I wasn't dreaming?" Opting not to ask Nel pulled him into a sitting position.

"Cliff, we need to get out of the rain."

"Rain? But we're in the shower."

"Just get up." She didn't want to know what he was dreaming. But it's fairly obvious what it's about.

After finally dragging the dazed male indoors and to his room door, she couldn't help but wonder how he hadn't fully awoken yet.

"Nel."

"Yeah." Shortly after answering she was pushed against the wall with Cliff cupping her face.

"Have I told you that you're beautiful Nel? How much I love you? You are by far the best woman in the galaxy. You're strong, beautiful, smart and so many other things."

"Cliff, are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah.." He whispered before his lips against hers. It was slow, with a gentle caress. Closing her eyes Nel leaned softly against Cliff, gently placing her arms around the other's neck. Hesitating when his tongue danced across her lips. As soon as she permitted the intimacy she heard a sound. Opening her eyes she accidentally bit down in shock. Separating herself from her date.

"Nel, why didn't you tell me you were seeing someone! You should've told me earlier that you liked Cliff!" Nel stood there as Claire embraced her. Tuning out Claire's rambling, that is until the Klausian fighter started coughing. Releasing herself from her friend's grip to go pat him on the back a few times. Wondering what was wrong with her friend that she would talk more than usual.

"I'm so happy for you two. I was wondering when you would start to settle down. You know we were actually planning on introducing you to people. But obviously you don't need it anymore. You're wedding is going to be so beautiful, I've actually been planning it for quite a while now."

"My what?"

"You're wedding, with a kiss like that, I'm sure it shouldn't be too far off."

"but.."

"I was going to see if perhaps you wanted to go shopping tomorrow, since I have the day off."

"That sounds nice, but-"

"Good, be sure to invite your friends, I'm sure they'd love to help out with the dress." Not stopping to listen to Nel's protests, she continued to happily rant to herself as she departed.

Recovering from his shock, Cliff placed his hand on the woman's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Cliff. I hadn't meant to bite your tongue, it just happened."

"It's okay. So.." He didn't know quite how to break the akward moment between them. Everything was going so well before the whole Claire insidant.

"It's all just a big misunderstanding. We should go sleep, I honestly don't know what she was doing up so late." Nel was just as shocked as him. Enough so that she didn't even look at him. Already starting to walk away from him. He knew he had to act quick.

"Sounded like she had some sugar."

Laughing lightly to the comment she turned around gave Cliff a final kiss before heading to her room. That one comment was enough to smoothe things over for at least the night. Hopefully Claire won't go saying anything about what she misunderstood.

123

Once inside the small pub like area, sticking close to Maria. She couldn't understand how the older girl could stand to be in a place like this. It smelled like urine and vomit. Plus the men stared at them like they've never seen a woman before in their lives. It was only after a few exchanged words between the bartender and Maria that they started to walk again. Leading them downstairs, where it was more clean and vibrant. People of all types blended in the fairly large basement, glancing at all corners. Seeing as women clung to various winners, waiters offering drinks, and even a few things that should be done in the privacy of a room.

"Sophia, let's try our luck at poker."

"Huh? But I don't know anything about poker." She stated as the gunner dragged her to the table.

This was obviously going to be a long night, sitting next to the other girl. She looked at Maria's hand and how she played.

After what must have been for hours, and no real money lost or gained, the brunette was starting to get sleepy.

"Sophy, I have an idea. Here." Handing the sleepy teen her dealt hand, and telling her what to do. Needless to say this woke her up.

"But."

"No buts. You can do this, if you don't gain anything in three turns than we can quit and go home."

"Oh, okay.." Looking around the table, seeing only two other players.

Following all of Maria's instructions, they were on a winning streak. It was only until they doubled that Sophia stopped playing. With many protests from her companion.

"Please, just a bit more. With you're luck and my skills we're perfect together, why are you denying me this?"

"Well, to begin with this isn't even you're money, second of all it's really late. What if the others are worried about us?"

"They won't even notice, Nel and Cliff are too busy with one another. Fayt has not one but two handfuls, and Mirage is concentrating on a crazy get rich quick scheme to even notice what goes on around her."

"Still.."

Maria was going to continue but opted agianst it. Sophia did look tired and she obviously wasn't having fun. She let out a small sigh.

"Fine let's go." Just after a few steps they heard someone calling out to them, Sophia to be exact.

"Excuse me young lady, but I couldn't help but notice how well you played. I was wondering if you'd be interested in playing a game with me, one on one?"

Looking at the man that she was playing only a while ago. She shook her head.

"I'm not interested in winning any more money." Turning to walk away, only to be stopped by a hand grabbing her arm.

"I don't believe you understood-"

"Even if she did I doubt she would be interested." Maria said removing the man's hand from her friends arm. Pushing Sophia gently as a signal to start walking.

"What did I misunderstand?"

"Don't worry about it. Let's go back, I'm kind of sleepy."

"Yeah."

They both stood at the door, seeing the rain pouring down. Hearing the ocasional low rumble of thunder.

" Well, we better get going Sophy." After saying that, she grabbed the young girl's hand pulling her through the rain.

123

There. I was gonna post this about a month ago but for some reason it didn't upload. After about three days I was gonna try agian but I noticed a few things didn't quite go so well. After that I just kept putting it off. Sorry. I read over a few of the chapters, i have no idea what i was smoking but I'm proud of them. This is my first story and I love it and it's reviewers. I'll try not to let this fall into a coma.


End file.
